1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical cable connectors and, in particular, to push-on type optical cable connectors, suitable for printed circuit card to back plane rack connection for small fibers. Accordingly, it is the general object of this invention to provide new and improved connectors of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connectors for fiber optic cable utilizing plastic and large diameter glass fibers or fiber bundles are commercially available. Several fiber-to-fiber connectors for small fibers, having cores in the range of 63 to 100 micrometers, have been used in long line telephone communications.
One known push-on connector for small diameter field cable has been fabricated for a test bed installed in Europe. The connector is not available for general use, having been designed for fiber-to-fiber application with bulky construction not practical for printed circuit card applications. Its losses are on the order of one to three decibels of attenuation with high sensitivity to mechanical interference.